


Baldur's Gate One Shots

by warlock_female



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Baldur's Gate 1 and 2, Gorion was kinda a shitty dad if you use BG2 as the canon, Imoen is the annoying younger sibling, really short one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_female/pseuds/warlock_female
Summary: Just random one-shots for the first two games that my brain will not let go.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Baldur's Gate One Shots

_ So how about the fact that Imoen was also Gorion’s ward according to Baldur’s Gate 2? _

Imoen was tiny.

Well tiny for a human. Anahit had seen a scattering of peoples with halfling and gnome blood in them that had been roughly the same size of the human child. Anahit herself only stood some inches above the four year old despite being several years older.

She was also annoying. Not in the same way that the few noble children dragged into Candlekeep for a stay were. Those ones tended to tell Anahit what to do and or threw fits about not being able to do something. No this was much worse.

Imoen would not leave Anahit alone.

All day long it was “Nattie! Nattie! Come play with me! Look at that bird nest! Let’s go outside! Stop reading Nattie and play with me!”

Every single one of the readers at Candlekeep thought it was adorable. _Gorion_ thought it was cute.

Gorion also told Anahit that being a good older sister meant that she had to be a “good influence” and “help out your younger sister.” Because four year olds couldn’t be trusted to not try to climb the cow stalls or not sneeze on books. 

Maybe she could leave the human at the inn with Winthrop? Anything to give herself a little bit of peace and be able to do her stupid lessons.

Even if the tiny human was somewhat adorable when she wasn’t being annoying.

Perhaps later on Anahit could teach her the best hiding spots and how to beg for extra dessert. Imoen was adorable so that would mean she could get even more food out of the monks.

It was the perfect plan and if Gorion was going to force the two into being sisters Anahit might as well as get what she could out of the whole plan.


End file.
